The Haunting Seduction of Jerry
by Vendehla
Summary: Jerry gets a visit from an amorous spirit, who manages to seduce him. Who could it be? Will he succomb to the spectral touches?


**AN: I am a Fright Night fan and I chanced upon this site, when I Googled "Fright Night fanfiction." I joined this site back in November and have enjoyed reading the stories pertaining to Fright Night. I felt that since I had a chance to look at everybody else's story, it was time that I share some of my ideas. Even though I grew up in the 80s and have seen the original Fright Night, and loved Chris Sarandon as the vampire, Jerry Dandridge, I was amazed with the character in the remake. It is all thanks to Colin Farrell. He made one strikingly handsome vampire, I thought. Anyhow, I remembered Jerry indicating in the movie that he survived for 400 years, which gave me the idea of presenting his character in the 80s, my era. I also considered putting his character with one of my idol's characters, Jane Seymour. I enjoyed Jane Seymour in the made for t.v. movie "The Haunting Passsion," that I thought that I would place Jerry and the character, Julie Evans, together and tweak the story, some. In the story of "The Haunting Passion," a wife of an ex-football star is being haunted and seduced by an amorous ghost. Well, this is my first piece of Fright Night fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it.**

***I disclaim everything that is the property of Fright Night and The Haunting Passion.**

The Haunting Seduction of Jerry

After watching Doris' body fry in the sun and turn to ashes, while attempting an escape with Charlie, Jerry shut the door and retreated back to the kitchen, to throw away his empty beer bottle. After depositing the thing in the receptacle, he headed to the living room to turn off the t.v., then get ready to rest. On his way, he heard a whispering sound calling his name, "Jerry." Nobody was in the house but him, he could swear, so he thought that the sound was only coming from the t.v., which he shut off. The voice sounded again, "Jerry," soft, feminine. Jerry looked around and since he could not see or find anything, or anyone, he brushed it off and headed upstairs, to where his shrine was set up.

There were some papers, dropped on the floor, no doubt, it was all thanks to an uninvited guest. That kid was going to pay, come Hell or high water, thought Jerry, as he picked up the strewned items. First Charley called the police on him (thank goodness they found nothing), breaks into his house (breaking and entering, just as illegal), then takes off with one of his meals (the final straw). After picking up the papers and placing them back on his desk, Jerry glanced over at the items that were gathered to be placed in the attic. He walked over and picked up an oil painting of himself done back in 1983. Attached to it, along the bottom of the frame, by the right corner, was a photo of a woman with lovely, long, light brown hair. She was the artist that did his painting. Her name was Julia.

"Julie," Jerry thought. Looking over the photo once more, Jerry remembered being not only fascinated with her lovely face, but also the way she had one eye brown and one eye green. All of a sudden, Jerry felt something touch the back of his head, like someone running their fingers through his hair. He glanced behind him swiftly, then he shot a glance over into the empty hallway. Jerry sensed that he was not alone in that house, for he heard his name called out once more, "Jerry." It had that same soft, feminine voice. Jerry all of a sudden felt an unexplained chill on his whole body. "Who are you? What are you? Where are you?" he asked growled, demandingly.

There was silence until Jerry heard water running in the bathroom. Setting the painting back down Jerry swiftly made his way. When he arrived he found the shower running. Someone or something turned it on. He even found a candle in the bathroom, lit. With surmounting suspicion, Jerry asked once more, "Who are you? I want to see you. Show yourself to me. While glancing at the fogged up mirror he noticed a tiny orb of light. Where the candle reflected, he noticed something being written on the mirror "J." Next to the J came the letter "u," and on it went until the name "Julia" was spelled out completely. "Julie," Jerry whispered.

"Julie," Jerry whispered once more, after he saw her apparition appear in the mirror. His face softened and his mouth curved into a smirk. Next, Jerry felt tingling, electrifying sensations throughout his entire body. Jerry could not figure it out, but somehow, those hot sensations were more enjoyable than any sensations he felt, from drinking in fear and/or passion from his victims. As the shower was running, Jerry felt compelled to remove his shirt. He slid his boots off and stepped out of his socks, with ease. He slid out of his pants and undergarments, parted the shower door and stepped in.

The warm water cascaded over Jerry's body which made the electrifying feeling accelerate more. He let out a slight moan. The euphoria in him was the strongest it has ever been and what's more, blood had nothing to do with it. He did not know how to stop the feeling of ecstasy that Julie was putting him through. What is more, why would he have wanted to? Jerry felt invisible hands stroke his back and his chest. He could have sworn that he felt something similar to a warm mouth kissing his cheeks and his chest. Jerry smiled, as he moaned some more.

Finally, Jerry shut the water off, stepped out of the tub, and onto the nearby, plush bath mat. He made his way to a nearby bedroom, not even bothering to dry himself off, or pick up his clothes off of the bathroom floor. After dripping his way through the hall, he placed himself on a full size bed, that was never made after his last romp, laced the sheets around him and drifted off to sleep. He had no problem with sleeping in that particular room, during the day, since the windows were completely spray painted black, in order to ward off any sunlight. He shut his eyes and went to sleep. Julie's voice whispered his name. He stirred, and it has been a long while since he ever stirred in his sleep.

XOXOXO

_Just images of heaven Just images of heaven, that take me to hell. Images of heaven, of something to sell. Images of heaven. Images of heaven. Something possessed me, an image of you my love…"Images of Heaven" by Peter Godwin__  
_

Jerry had flashbacks in the middle of his sleep. Jerry resided in San Francisco from 1980-1984. There he lived in a one story bungalow, that was a fixer upper, over looking the bay. While in San Francisco, he preyed upon hapless couples, out for a little hankey pankey at night, as well as transvestite prostitutes, hoodlums and thugs. Before the Brewsters in Las Vegas, there were the Evanses in San Francisco, Dan and Julie Evans. Dan, who was known as number 87, use to play pro-football for Washington, until he was cut, for some young rookie. Even though he got a job as sports anchor for Channel 9, he had a hard time coming to grips with the end of his football career. Julia stayed at home, and when she was not tending to the house, she painted.

Jerry recalled the first time that he saw her. He had just got through feeding off of a couple on the beach. He noticed a woman's silhouette from a house nearby. Jerry leaped up and perched himself on the railing of her decking. He watched her from her bedroom window as she removed the towel around her head. She was beautiful, and he noticed that she had amazing long hair, that would put Rapunzel to shame. Then her husband arrived. As she headed to the doorway to greet her him, Jerry noticed the door to the bedroom shut by itself, locking her in. Jerry could sense that something supernatural was lurking in that house, something with a strong interest in the wife. Jerry noticed that the couple had a hard time getting the door open, that the husband had to practically kick it real hard to get it to budge.

He continued to spy on the woman, while she slept. He noticed her stirring and smiling, then she turned to her husband, who was sound asleep. Jerry watched the husband blow the wife off. Before that, though, his vampire hearing helped him hear a disembodied voice call out the name, Judith. He heard the wife turn to the husband and ask him why he stopped kissing her, and he also heard the husband deny doing any such sort, which was true. While the husband was asleep, Jerry sensed that somebody else was getting intimate with the wife, something supernatural, something that existed in human form, about maybe 60 something years ago.

In another flashback, Jerry met the wife for the first time. He answered her to call to fix the damaged door frame of her bedroom, and she was okay with having him over at night time. She introduced herself as Julie Evans. "Please Mr. Dandridge, right this way," Julie greeted. He was granted an invitation, all that he needed was an opportunity to strike. For the moment, he held off. Julie had her friend Lois over, he could have taken both of them, but he still held off. At least it gave them an opportunity to hear the ladies have "girl talk." "The other night I dreamt that I was being kissed sensually, tensely. It felt like electricity going through me. I thought that it was Danny, but when I looked, he was asleep," Jerry heard Julia tell Lois. Julia was having sensual dreams that did not involve her husband. "Don't feel guilty about fantasizing. It's a healthy outlet, " Lois advised. Then Lois whispered something about Jerry to Julie, "Isn't that repair man sexy?" Jerry was fully aware of the neglect Julie was facing, without being told. It was her scent that gave it away. While Julie smiled and nodded in agreement to Lois' comment, the house and its items started to shake. Julie to everyone, "Did you feel that?"

XOXOXOXO

_Where do we take it now? Now that we caught fire. Will something greater grow out of this desire? Should I drop my guard, at the risk of being used? The way you do those things to me, how can I refuse? "How Can I Refuse You?"_ by Heart

In another one of Jerry's flashbacks, he is seated in Julia's house, wearing a high waist coat, black slacks, white button up dress shirt, and a derby hat. He agreed to be a model for one of her paintings. Luckily the day was over cast, so he had no problem. As she was in the process of her painting, Jerry felt the supernatural presence again. Then, Julia appeared to have a far off look, while painting. Her hand started moving fast. It was if she were in a trance. "Julia?" Jerry called. She did not respond. After calling out to her more than three times, something made him hiss "Let her go!" He approached Julia as she stopped. Glancing at the portrait, he saw not only his image but a pair of eyes, nose and lips of another being.

Even though Jerry was aware of Julia's struggles within her home and her life, he was using up all of the strength that he could muster to drain the life from her throat. There was an amorous spirit in Julia's life that was also hindering him the opportunity. Jerry watched, with total discomfort, as Julia got seduced by the amorous spirit, outside of her patio, one night. She was looking over the bay from her patio door to her bedroom. Dressed in her pale blue silk robe, with her hair flowing in the breeze, made her appear angelic. She never noticed him crouched along the rocks, below her house. Jerry watched as Julia lowered herself to the grass, and her body heaved. He could hear her soft moans, as she was lost in ecstacy.

XOXOXO

_Hang on. Winds starting to howl. Hang on. The beast is on the prowl. Hang on. Can you hear the strange cry? Winds of change are blowing by. "Winds of Change," by Jefferson Starship._

With Dan estranged from Julie, Jerry sought an opportunity to drink from her, but he still had to get past that amorous spirit that was deterring him. He agreed to help Julie in anyway that he could. Julie, on the other hand, was greatful that Jerry believed her and supported her. Little did she know about his chilling, deadly secret.

Jerry discovered that Julie was being haunted by a ghost named Johnathan Kane, who died in the house that once sat where the Evanses lived. He had a flashback of he and Julie, sitting with an elderly woman, named Judith Granville, who happened to be Johnathan's actual love interest. Johnathan's death was a suicide, according to Mrs. Granville. Johnathan pursued her, even though she was married to a wealthy, possessive man. He tried to get her to join him in drinking a glass of champagne, laced with poison, so that they may be together, forever. It was New Years Eve 1928. Johnathan drank all of his tainted champagne, while Judith spat hers out. She survived because she hesitated.

Next, Julie explained to Jerry that it was up to her to bring Johnathan's spirit into the physical world and to let him know that he does not belong in it. Jerry, on the other hand, had another solution in mind. Julie was not aware that Jerry made his way back to Mrs. Ganville's home, persuaded her to let him speak to her some more, that it had something more to do with Julie and Johnathan. Feeling concern for Julie, Mrs. Ganville trustingly opened the door to Jerry. The moment he walked in, he placed both of his along the elderly woman's head and bared his fangs. "Vampire," she gasped. When she tried to scream, Jerry clamped her mouth shut, tilted her head back, exposing her crinkled neck and dug his fangs into it. He drained Mrs. Ganville until she fell completely unconscious in her arms. She was gone. Setting her on the sofa, he lowered himself and told her, with a smirk, "You and Kane will be together forever, as you should have been."

The scenario shifted and Jerry was on Julie's decking. He could see Julie dressed in an old-fashioned white, chiffon-like dress, holding onto a glass of champagne. She was gazing up at the apparition, that Jerry realized was Johnathan's spirit. Johnathan was pouring a substance into Julie's glass. Jerry knew it was poisonous and that he was mistaking Julie for his long, lost love, Judith. Jerry tried to stop Julie, but supernatural forces slammed the patio door shut. Jerry broke the glass with a nearby flowerpot, but as he approached, a huge piano was pushed on him, pinning against the wall. He tried to push it off to no avail. "Look at me, Julie," he called. He never thought that he would find himself saying this, but it spilled out, "Julie, I love you." Which is odd, considering vampires should not be having these feelings. There was something about Julie, though.

Julie dropped her glass, shattering it to the floor. She and Jerry heard another voice called out to Johnathan. It was Judith Granville's spirit. The two watched as Mrs. Granville's elderly image transform into the young vixen that she was back in 1928. Johnathan approached her spirit, the two smiled at one another, kissed, joined hands and disappeared into the light. After that, Julie made her over to Jerry, who pushed the piano off and went to embrace her. Staring into each other's eyes, their lips slowly made their way towards one another's. The kiss started slowly then got passionate as Jerry entwined his hands through Julie's long, brown tresses.

"Ghost my ass," a voice was heard. Jerry and Julie turned around to see Dan at the foyer. He still had a key to get in, so neither one heard him coming in. "I was coming home to make amends with you, Julie, and it appears that I wasted my time. You have always been about your handyman/model, Jerry! On top of that, you tried to feed me some insane bullshit, about being haunted by some ghostly lover boy! This has been your ghostly lover boy! I knew it all along! " Julie turned to Jerry and pleaded with him to go before it got any worse. Jerry was not about to leave her alone with an enraged, ex-jock of a husband, who was not thinking clearly.

Sad to say, it got worst from there. Dan went to his study, found his loaded pistol and aimed at Julie and Jerry. Julie ran towards him. "Danny, no!" Julie pleaded. The gun went off and got her in the chest. After Julie fell and landed on the hard floor, Dan aimed the weapon towards Jerry and fired. The first bullet went through, but air to his astonishment, Jerry did not fall. Instead Jerry approached him. Dan started rapidly firing the gun until it ran out of bullets. All of the bullets lodged into Jerry, but Jerry was okay. He started plucking the bullets out of him as he continued to approach Dan. Dan went into a state of shock. His eyes got larger when Jerry hissed at him, exposing his fangs.

Dan, gulped, dropped his pistol and started to make a run for it. Quick as a wink, Jerry stopped him and seized him up off of the floor, to the point his feet were not touching. Dan noticed Jerry's eyes go from brown to black-no pupils, just totally black. Then, Jerry's teeth turned into rows of sharp teeth like a shark's. With that Jerry bit into Dan's throat ripping it to shreds. Blood spurted all over the wall. After that, Jerry flung Dan's body over the railings of the decking outside, onto the rocks.

Jerry approached Julie, scooped her up and cradled her. She was still breathing, slightly. Jerry looked down at her, affectionately, with his blood stained mouth. Julie peered up and noticed not only Jerry's blood stains-that were from her husband-but also his fangs, for the first time. "Jerry," she started to mutter, you…are…a…" She collapsed in his arms, her head fell back and her eyes shut. She was gone. Jerry knew that he had to leave the house before an investigation went under way. That night, Mrs. Ganville's murder was reported on the news, along with the death of sports anchorman/ex-football star, Dan Evans and his wife, Julie.

XOXOXO

Jerry woke from his rest. It was nightfall and more than anything, he needed to go and settle matters with Charley Brewster. Immediately, he started getting dressed. Afterwards, he was out on his lawn, making his way over to the Brewsters. He was going to hush Charley even if it meant killing him…and those who witness. On his way, Jerry did not notice an apparition of a woman, with long hair and a white dress, appearing on his front porch, watching him, and then disappearing.

Epilogue

Jerry's attempts to destroy Charley, his mother, his girlfriend, Amy and his vampire hunter friend, Peter, failed. Instead, Jerry was lit on fire by Charley in his basement, then stabbed in the heart with a stake, that was blessed by St. Michael. The stake not only killed Jerry, but it also freed his vampire victims. Little did Peter and Charley know that the stake also freed Jerry's actual spirit, from whatever evil vampire force, that had a hold on him for centuries. Jerry was made him into a vampire against his will, four centuries ago. Jerry found himself rising from his body, which was nothing but ashes. A light shown from his basement wall and a lovely lady, with long brown hair, emerged. It was Julie. She held out her right hand, called out Jerry's name and beckoned him towards her. "Julie," Jerry muttered with a smile, approached her and took her hand. The two embraced and then both disappeared into the light. The light faded and darkness fell back on the basement after that.

**Thanks for reading. Being that this is my first story, that I ever posted on a site, I welcome your reviews, especially constructive criticism.**


End file.
